The Last Mystery
by megavash1027
Summary: Five years after the split up of Mystery inc. a tragic event spawns a mystery that will reunite Mystery inc. in an entirely new type of conundrum. This time, the end is not so certain. Note: realistic setting, bordering on AU. Not rated for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo: The Last Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo

Prologue: Expecting a Visitor

In a small, quaint house in rural Ohio, just a the very last light was leaving the sky, Velma Dinkley was at her reading desk, wearing her favorite orange sweater, face turned down toward a hardback edition of A Study in scarlet lying open atop the table. She had drifted to sleep, as so often she did, waiting up for a n old friend. Her head lolled forward, almost giving the impression that she was awake and reading still.

All along the shelves were other volumes of mystery, along with a hearty dose of science books to round them out. The desk, as well, held some various other volumes, as well a heavily used ring bound note pad, were she kept ideas for her own mystery novel in progress, and her laptop, which served mostly to house the actual body of the story. All the research material she needed, she had in the books. Though Mystery Inc. was long disbanded, her love of the unknown remained as strong as ever.

Throughout the entirety of the house, evidence abound of how much Velma missed the old gang. Big group photos of them all smiling together lined most walls, and she had drawers filled with news clippings about their mysteries. Many of them were now on the desk, brought out by the nostalgia that came with the expected visit. With Freddy finally taking time to come see her again, she was more than excited, even going so far as to bake him a cake. Now it sat in the fridge, emblazoned for all to se with her heartfelt message.

"Welcome back, Freddy."

The silver suburban rolled into the driveway steadily, slowing to a halt just in front of the modest home. From within the unassuming vehicle, Fred Jones pulled the handle, opened the door, and stepped out onto the driveway. A smile curled his lips as he approached the door, just as it always did whenever he visited Velma. He knocked three times, and when no answer was forthcoming, he rang the door bell. _Must've fallen asleep again,_ he thought, pulling out the house key she'd given him. _Some things never change._

He gently pushed open the door, and walked into the tiny sitting room, from where he could see the eat-in kitchen, the door to the single bedroom, and the hallway to the study, where he figured she would be. He saw from were he was, a large framed photo of the old gang. Him, Velma, and Daphne across the top, all wearing big goofy grins. The only thing goofier was Shaggy's grin in the foreground, where he knelt down with his dog, Scooby, giving the Great Dane a hug on the neck. He looked away from the picture quickly, trying not to scowl at the thought of the creep.

He walked down the hall, adjusted his ascot, and pushed open the door t Velma's study. She was sitting in her chair with her back to him, hunch over a book, he was sure. He could make out only a bit of her shape, obscured as she was by the high-backed chair. Even so, he could see she was wearing that familiar orange sweater. Well, didn't that outfit bring back memories? He walked up beside her chair, and shook her shoulder to wake her up.

As he did this, Velma's body lurched limply to one side, and fell, crumpled and lifeless at Fred's feet. Her eyes were still closed, but the raw and bloody hole, the size of a silver dollar and bored deeply into her skull, made it clear that she was no longer asleep. Close as he was now, Freddy saw that her book, her desk, her face and a bit of the front of her clothing were all splattered with blood, some of which was just barely dripping to the floor from the end of her desk.

Velma Dinkley had been murdered.

Fred jumped as he saw he fall, and could not remember whether he had screamed when he saw the splayed corpse of his dearest friend splayed out before him, motionless, and almost peaceful, except for that garish wound which now horribly marred her pretty face. For several moments, he couldn't speak, couldn't think. Couldn't do anything at all except cry and try to avoid falling to his knees. After those moments, he decided it was a lost cause, and fell beside his beloved friend, sobbing.

As the sobs began to subside, he pulled out his phone, and dialed a number with shaky hands. Twice he had to repeat it, but he was too deep into shock to care. The phone rang twice, and then the other side picked up. "Da-Daphne," He asked, trying to hold back the tears. "I ne-need to see you. Something horrible has happened."

Author's notes

This is a realistic portrayal of the classic cartoon, meaning that while all the cases seen in the show happened, and in about the same way, the characters react in ways differing from the show, in ways I find more believable. The single biggest difference between this fic's universe and that of the cartoon is that while he can emote expressively as any dog, and acts just like his canonical self, Scooby Doo does not speak, though Shaggy may at one point believe he does due to drugs. Also, as you might have noticed, the story may be a little graphic at some points, and I will not say whether this is the only character death. You have been warned. Please enjoy, and read and review.


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter 1: The phone call.

A glass dropped and shattered, and silence followed for the ensuing eternity. The only sound in the world came from the other end of the line, where Fred and burst into sobs once again. Daphne didn't cry. She didn't make any sound at all, she had simply been stunned into silent disbelief. The wine she'd been sipping when all the strength went out of her was now seeping into her new white carpeting, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. Money could replace the flooring, but Velma was gone.

"D-Daph, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to call the Ambulance. I-I shouldn't have called, but-but I-," he choked out, still holding back tears. Daphne shushed him, trying to regain herself. At last she was able to speak, but her voice was trembling. Somehow, she managed to sound at least a bit strong.

"It's okay, Freddy. I'll be there soon. I'll let you go." The line went dead, and Daphne felt her heart plummet. She found a chair quickly, and collapsed into it. Of all the gang, she had been the most active in trying to stay in touch. Even after her and Freddy fell through the cracks romantically, she did her best to talk to all her old friends as much as she could, even Shaggy, who Fred hadn't seen in 3 years, and only twice in the five since the split up of mystery inc.

Though she knew Freddy would object she had to contact Shaggy, and have him come with her. After all, Velma had been his friend as well, and maybe more at one point or another. Daphne wasn't one to pry, but her suspicions were not new. Regardless, Shaggy deserved to know, and it was about time him and Freddy grew up and ended this feud. She rose still bit shaky and just beginning to tear up, and went to her room, where her tiny, purple cell phone was lying on her dresser.

A dank, heavy smoke filled the air inside the large minivan swirling in almost psychedelic patterns around the long-haired, rail thin frame of Norvil "Shaggy" Rogers, as he lied on his back in the third row seat of the mystery machine, holding a Triple-Decker Sandwich in two hands, just about to chomp down. As he squeezed his meal to a mouth sized portion, Scooby Doo, leaning over his best friend from the back seat, Stretched out toward the tasty morsel, biting a good half of the thing away before Shaggy finished the rest in one chomp.

He chewed once, twice, three times before swallowing, with a befuddled expression on his far. "Like, I thought that would be a lot more filling…" Scooby panted heavily, strings of drool hanging from his mouth and pooling on Shaggy's shirt. In his drug-induced haze, the man clearly heard the hound say "Sorry, Raggy." "Aw, it's alright, Scoob, old buddy," he said, trying to get into a seated position. "YEEEOOOWCH!" he screeched as he felt his mid back length hair being pulled by the follicles. Just then he realized that it had somehow been shut in the van door, though how that may have happened escaped him.

At this very moment, he heard his cell phone go off in the front passenger's seat. Shaggy strained against the door, reaching for the small device,, but to no avail. Seeing his friend struggle, Scooby leapt from his position, landing squarely on Shaggy's stomach. Shaggy let out a yelp of pain while Scooby stretched out his neck and body, grabbing the still ringing device in his mouth, and dropping it on Shaggy's chest. "Thanks, Scoob," the stoner said, putting the phone to his ear and pressing talk. "This is the shag man, here. Like, how can I be of service?"

On the other end of the line, Daphne was worried. She could tell by his voice that shaggy was high as a kite, and in no position to hear this news. Still, she needed him to know. She made her decision, and spoke, trying to steady her voice. "H-hi, Shaggy, how've you been?" she asked, trying not to cry.

"Daph, are you okay? You sound upset. What's wrong?" Damn it. Shaggy was more observant that me might have seemed. Still, she didn't want him to be so out of it when he found out. Her resolve not to let on held strong. Her voice finally stabilized, all weakness gone for the moment.

"Shaggy, why are you like this again? I thought you had a job. I thought you cleaned yourself up." Shaggy stayed quite, his face dropped. The last thing he wanted was a lecture, but he knew she was right. "Listen, shag, sober up, and meet me here tomorrow, and we can talk. Bye." The line went dead, and shaggy threw the phone at the back of the chair.

"Like, forget this, man. She can't tell me what to do,'" He said, opening the door and freeing his hair. His head was sore, his mood was falling, but he didn't return to his pipe, nor did he go to any of his other usual stress relievers. He wouldn't say it, but Daphne was right, and he was wrong. After all, that stuff was part of what lost him his job anyway. He didn't want to think about that either.

He looked out the window out at the bug empty beach, and started the engine. "Scoob, old buddy, it feels like a time for some new scenery." He rolled down the window, and drove up to the main road, then onward into Coolsville Ohio, Scooby hanging his head out the window and drooping his tongue the whole way. Daphne didn't live in this part of Coolsville anymore, but in a big mansion just outside of town. He could get there faster in the morning if he parked in some backstreet to sleep tonight.

Shaggy parked in a dark alley, locked all the doors, and went to sleep, Scooby sleeping on the floor in front of him, with his head on Shaggy's chest. As he dreamed, Shaggy hoped that the phone call might bring him reunion with all the gang. He had, by now, gotten over his anger at Fred, and longed to rekindle friendship with him and the girls. Especially Velma.

Author's Notes:

Chapter two, done and done. It is good to have a bit of comedy, even in a darker story, plus older Shaggy was fun to write. A note on Scooby. I am going to place his age during the time Mystery inc was in business at five years old. As such, he is now ten. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the others to come, so keep checking in, read and review!


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion.

The morning sun peaked out over the suburban sprawl of Coolsville, but it did not wake Fred Jones, who had sat wake the whole night, answering questions, and asking some himself. In between interrogations, tears were plentiful. He knew worse was to come. It was the sleuth in him that knew that much. There was a mystery to be solved, and he owed it to Velma to solve it. His biggest apprehension was an immature, and unreasonable one, but still jumped to the front of his mind. He would have to work with the old team to solve this. Nothing else would feel right. That meant he would have to work with Shaggy and Scooby, who he never wanted to see again.

He sat in the lobby of the hospital waiting for Daphne, and reluctantly let his mind drift ever so steadily into the past, to that oh so fateful night when Mystery Inc. met its untimely end. He may have nodded off in the lobby chair, or maybe it was a particularly vivid day dream, but moments later he was running through the halls of that old mansion, chasing after the latest in a long string of fake ghosts. Just like old times. Today's pray was a crook who had taken on the guise of a forest spirit, scaring perspective owners away from an old forest-side manor.

This mystery, like all the others, was drawing to a close. Velma had figured it all out, and Fred had concocted a plan. Shaggy had been scared, so he got to wait with the net while Daphne and him acted as bait. Velma, for her part, had been injure by fall after losing he glasses near a stairwell. Fred had his apprehensions, but he decided to trust Shaggy just this once. It was the mistake of a lifetime. Even now, he couldn't forgive himself any more than Shaggy. After all, the guy never was responsible, and there was no real reason to trust him with something this big. Daphne convinced him to do it.

Down the hall and toward the waiting net he ran, Daphne beside him. He heard the footsteps of the Forest Phantom close behind them, but he could not stop to look. Up ahead, we saw the stairs. Just up the flight, and out to the balcony. Shaggy would be waiting, he thought, on the roof above them, primed and ready. He ran as fast as he could, up the stairs, the phantom right behind him. He turned on his heel and shouted for Shaggy to throw the net. His eyes and words fell on an empty roof.

The phantom plowed into him, and soon he was hanging over the edge of the roof. He struggled with the man in the mask, determined to get away. Just then, another person tackled them. Fred was jolted free on the phantom's grip at they were spun around. He landed, sprawled on the balcony, and looked up to see Daphne struggling with the villain.

Soon he was back in the struggle, and all were fighting to stay off of the edge, and then, all tumbled over. Fred grabbed the ledge, and reached with the other for Daphne. Bellow them, a sickening thunk filled the air, and The two could not bring themselves to look down. Fred climbed onto the roof, taking Daphne with him. Anger built within him. Anger aimed at one man. Shaggy.

Back in the real world, a new visitor brought Fred out of his trance. Wearing a purple jacket and skirt, Daphne Blake looked as beautiful as ever she had. Her hair was up, as had become her habit since they broke up. Yet another thing Shaggy ruined for him. After the split, Fred never wanted to see that scum again in his life, but Daphne disagreed. She couldn't keep them from fighting, and she refused to leave Shaggy behind.

Now, seeing her again, he couldn't help but feel new revulsion toward his old friend. This feeling was made even worse as the filthy, unkempt figure of Norvil Roberts himself stepped into view. His long hair was a huge mess of knots and tangles, and his shirt was stained with what looked like mustard. In his eyes were fresh tear, much like Fred's. Scooby trailed behind him. Under any other circumstances, Freddy would have decked him. Given what had happened, he simply looked away. Shaggy smiled weakly, and said, "Hey, Freddy."

It was a simple greeting, but Fred could not deny it. It cut through his malice like he hadn't expected. He looked up, and said without think, "Long time no see." Daphne smiled, happy for the first time in two days. "I'm sorry it had to be for this." For a moment, all was silent, Daphne looked to Shaggy, as if telling his something she could not say out loud. Shaggy took the hint, and began to speak.

"Like, Freddy," He started, seemingly nervous. "Me and Daphne were thinking. We had something to ask you." Fred looked suspiciously at Shaggy, distrust building again. The past was not all forgive, and it was far too early to ask favors. Daphne cut in on her friend's behalf.

"Freddy, we want to solve this." Freddy was dumbstruck. At first he thought it was a joke. "But, the police…"

"Are like, running on empty. We checked. No leads, man."

"We have no clues…"

"Never stopped us before. Listen Freddy, Me and Shaggy are going to do this, and we'd like your help. Can you help us out?" All three of them, even Scooby, looked up at him expectantly. Freddy wanted to turn away. He was afraid of this, afraid of another mystery. He flashed back to the rooftop, and was about to turn away, but then another vision hit him. It was Velma, smiling and working at her computer, saying how great it would be to work with the old gang.

"I'll do it."


	4. Ned

Scooby Doo: The Last Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo

Chapter 3: Ned

Grieving, out of practice, sleep deprived, and down by one member, the mystery, inc. gang knew right away that this was one mystery that they would not solve easily. One thing was certain; with the cards stacked so high against them, they would need help. Before they could find it, though, they needed something to go on. To that end, they needed to see the police again. The gang piled into the mystery machine, with Shaggy in the driver's seat, and pulled out of the hospital driveway.

The station was buzzing with officers , all kept busy by the murder. The gang, however went straight to the office of the chief. Over the years, they'd helped many patrolmen to catch dangerous criminals. One of them was now in charge of the department, and put a call to Daphne inviting them as soon as he'd heard the victim's name. He was waiting at the office door, and held it open for them as they filed into the room.

The Chief took a seat at his desk, and spoke, more to the group of them than to any individual. "You've been a big enough help to us in the past that I'll tell you anything. I'm just not sure what there is to tell. To be honest, we have little to go on."

"Well, just run down what you do know for us," Fred said, keeping his voice even. "You never know what may help."

"True enough. Well, she was reading through an old article on the creeper when she died, near as we can tell. She had a stack of articles to read through, and the next one in line was the last case you worked on, the forest phantom.

Probably, she got some nostalgia worked up. Far as forensics, we haven't found much. The bullet was a small round, never exited the skull. No prints, no weapons. However, this does let us know one thing. Whoever did it, she didn't see 'em as a threat."

"How do you suppose that?" Fred asked. The chief took out o written report of the crime scene, and pointed to a highlighted portion.

"Well, like I said, small caliber rounds. The killer was in the room, possibly talking to her for a bit. Couldn't have been much further from her than I am from you. That's about the best starting point I can give you. I wish you kids luck, but I need to get my own investigation straight."

"Like, not a problem," Shaggy said, just as he noticed Scooby sniffing around the left side of the chief's desk. "We were, like, on our way out now. Right, guys?" With that, they filed out of the room, Scooby lifting his head out of the desk side trashcan with a half eaten sandwich in his mouth. "Hey Scoob, old pal, show some restraint."

Outside the station, and with little to go off of, the gang began toward the mystery machine. None of them were sure where the case would lead, and none of them were particularly confident, either. Just then they heard a small scuffle break out as a rather round, bespectacled man, who had been talking with some officer in front of the building, suddenly tried to push past the policemen and into the station, shouting "You need to hear what I have to say!" in a rather nasally voice.

The gang, as a whole, immediately turned to watch the man, waiting to hear what else he would say. He was a rather large man, with thick black glasses and a striped tan and beige collared shirt. "I have important information on this case!" he shouted past the officers. "You have to let me in!"

The gang, intrigued by the man, immediately walked over to him. Fred tapped his shoulder and said, "Excuse me sir, but what information." The man turned around, opened his mouth to speak, and then his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He was shaking and stuttering, trying to speak but obviously over excited.

"Yo-you're mystery inc!" he shouted loudly. "My God I can't believe I am finally meeting you all, like in person! You are all just like I thought. I'm your absolute biggest fan! My name is Ned by the way!" He had said all of this at high speed while over zealously shaking each of their hands.

"Um well, that's very flattering and all, Ned, but um…" Fred said uncomfortably. Once his hand had been shaken, he fell to the back of the gang, and wiped it on his pants when Ned was no longer looking. "What I mean to say is, we heard you say you knew something about the case. Care to let us in on it?"

Ned stopped talking, thought for a moment, and said "Well, I may not look it but I'm an detective out of my own office, and I'd met velma once or twice since the gang split. I managed to get the basics out of the cops, and decided to look into what happened." Fred listened as well as he could, but was unable to help imagining the look on Velma's face as she answered Ned's surely endless array of questions.

"Once I had all that, I put this together. "The papers on her desk were the mystery of the creeper file, the case file involving the creeper's daughter, and the case file on the forest spirit. I had a hunch, so I looked for living relatives of the forest spirit. His brother, Jim, was in Coolsville for the entire week of the murder."

The gang were now gawking. They had to admit, that was impressive detective work in only a day or so. Shaggy was the first to speak. "So, like where's our fiendish friend now?" Ned suddenly smiled very widely, and something about that look gave them a sneaking suspicion about his next words,

"Oh it's not far. He lives just outside of Cleveland. But can I ask one thing?" He waited excitedly until Fred sighed and signaled him to go on. "I want to come with you!" The gang struggled not to let out a collective groan. He seemed competent, but they were all wary of how grating on the nerves it would be, having him along. " Oh come on! I gave you the lead! I'm great with computers too! Please!" Daphne told Ned to wait, and led the gang behind the mystery machine.

"Fred, I say we take him up on it." Her voice was sure, though she looked just as agitated as the others. Fred was about to answer, when Daphne continued. "Come on, Fred. We are going to need help this time." Fred gave a look that showed he gave up and would allow it, and they went back to Ned.

Fred gave a long sigh, and said you can come. Ned was literally jumping for joy for a moment, and then followed the gang in shuffling into the mystery machine.


	5. On the Road

"How many cases do you think you worked on, you know, all together?"

"Did you ever want to get back together before this?"

"Fred, were you and Velma a thing? Like was that why you were visiting her so much?"

The questions kept coming, rumbling forth from the back row, were Ned sat alone, leaning over the middle seat to bombard enquiries upon Fred and Daphne, who sat quietly, trying to ignore him. As Fred sat behind the driver's seat, ignoring the newest team member and watching Shaggy steering the van that had so long been his, he had to admit he was not all too fond of this team dynamic.

Even his ex, his favorite person, the prettiest girl in the world, seemed distant and icy. Daphne Blake sat with tears in her eyes and steel in her spine, looking for all the world like a statue or waxen likeness of herself. To be honest, they were all quiet, deep in thought, and in mourning. Only Ned spoke, and Scooby sometimes mumbled and whimpered, to be patted with one hand by his best buddy.

"Hey, why so quiet? Aren't you excited to be back together again? I mean, the gang's all here, why so sad?"

"Like, what do you mean, why so sad? Our friend is dead, and the gang is not all here. So if you would kindly, like, shut up, we'll all be much happier." His voice was heavy, and he had a slump to his shoulders.

Ned looked down like a kid who'd been scolded. "I know, but it's so…quiet. It's driving me crazy. Shaggy let out a sigh. He wanted to say that Ned was making them crazy too, but instead, he through in one of his favourite mix tapes. After a moment of static, the voices of the beetles came floating through the radio. 

Fred was still brooding, thinking how absurd it was that Shaggy still listened to this stuff, the music they drove to way back when. He didn't even realize that he'd started singing softly along.

"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad…" imagine his surprise, when another soft voice joined his in the next line.

"Take a sad song, and make it better…" Daphne's voice was hardly even a whisper, but it was smooth and sad. When he looked at her, tears were on her cheeks, but she was smiling. By the end of the verse, Shaggy had joined in, and even Scooby was making mumbling to some semblance of the beat. And then, before they knew it, the song was over, and the radio began playing some other musical relic, not so well known as the fab four. They were still listening, but now they were talking too.

Shaggy was the first to say what they were all thinking. "Like, Ned? Of course I thought about getting back together with the gang. These guys were my best friends, and these were the best days of my life. It was a dream, man. Like, a bunch of kids driving around, solving mysteries? We all knew it couldn't last forever. Like, sometimes you gotta wake up, man."

Fred added his opinion next. "For years I was mad, furious, at Shaggy, but I never looked for him, never gave him an apology. If we were friends again, the gang would get back together, and as much as we all loved it, we can't live that way anymore. I have a job now, I can't be driving around the country like some sort of hippy. That's Shaggy's thing." At this, Shaggy gave him a dirty look.

"Do you, like, think I just sat in your van for five years, doin' nothing?"

"Yeah, of course. What else would you do?" There was suddenly an edge to the conversation.

"Hey I had a life, and a job too. I am who I am, man, but I'm not, like, some sort of loser."

"Oh really, then. Where do you work, and what do you do? Flipping burgers is pretty sad for a guy your age, Shaggs." Shaggy was tense, still looking straight ahead. Something Fred said got to him, even more than Fred had expected. However, it was Daphne who spoke.

"He was a teacher, Freddy. Coolsville High. But, he… well he was living out of the van when I called him."

"I, like, lost the job. Scoob ran into the school, did some damage to school property. I'm in talks about getting it back, man. But, like, right now, this is more important."

Ned sat up in his seat and pointed to an exit off the freeway. "There, exit at the next one. James Lumberg lives right around here, let's snoop around here and see what we can see."

And so they did. It was mid day, and they were getting hungry, so they soon stopped at a local restaurant, hoping to ask some questions and get some answers. It was a smallish place called Betty's Burgers, and inside was a short, stocky waitress who took them to a booth. "Wait right here and I'll bring some menus around."

Shaggy had brought Scooby in with him, and they were back to old habits. The two of them were both drooling, and looking longingly at other people's food. Suddenly a foot shot out and caught Shaggy in the shin. "Yeoow! What was that for?"

Daphne gave him a stern look. "Behave yourselves both of you." Just then the waitress came back around.

"Here you go, now is there anything else I can do for you all?"

Fred smiled, feeling nostalgic. How many times had he been in this same position in his life. It felt good. "We were just wondering if you knew anything about a person named James Lumberg?"


End file.
